The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrically connector on which terminals are integrally and electrically arranged with a noise suppressing device thereby providing enhanced noise suppressing performance.
Suppressing noises to as low as possible for high speed signal transmission is a goal for all connector designers and well as system companies. Many suggestions have been provided so as to enhance the signal transmission. For example, RJ type connectors have been widely used in telecommunication. Since terminals in RJ connector are closely arranged thereby creating a high risk of cross-talk which is a killer for high speed signal communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641 issued to Sakamoto et al. on Dec. 3, 1991 discloses a modular jack to be mounted on a circuit board and which has a printed circuit board containing a noise suppressing electronic element mounted in a housing. The printed circuit board is fitted with contactors for contacting with plugs and terminals to be used for mounting the modular jack on the printed circuit board. The contactors and the terminals are electrically connected with the noise suppressing electronic element by wires on the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,910 issued to Townsend et al. discloses a modular jack carrying the same idea in which a printed circuit board is disposed within a housing thereof. The printed circuit board carries magnets winding with coil wires to act as a noise suppressing device. As shown in FIG. 5 of Townsend patent, four magnets are incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,492 discloses another solution in which terminals are wound over a core member. It can be readily noticed that the manufacturing process is comparably complicated.
Other measurements include providing a choke or magnet with conductive coils wound thereon. The magnet assembly is further arranged between head and tail portions of a terminal. This provides an acceptable result, however, the manufacturing cost is too high because considerable manual operations have been involved. Even this provide excellent noise suppressing performance, the operation cost is too high for mass production.
Several applications assigned to the common assignee provide an economic solution to the above addressed problem such as those applications disclosed in the cross-reference of related application filed under the common assignee.
Regarding to the performance of the above described device, the maximum level reached is about 9-15 dB. However, in some application, the requirement reaches to 35 dB, and the conventional device can""t meet such level.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electrical connector in which a second noise suppressing device is arranged to the terminal thereby provide enhanced noise suppressing performance.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a modular jack connector in accordance with the present invention includes a housing defining a plug receiving space for receiving a complementary plug connector therein. The modular jack connector includes a printed circuit board with a plurality of first and second terminals mounted thereon. Each first terminal includes a spring arm extending into the plug receiving space. The second terminals are mounted on the other side of the printed circuit board. A first noise suppressing device is mounted on the printed circuit board and electrically connecting the first terminals with corresponding terminals via the printed circuit board. This invention is characterized in that ceramics are integrally arranged to the second terminals so as to provide an enhanced noise suppressing result.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the ferrite ceramic provides a plurality of holes through which terminal tails extend.